This invention relates to an electrical wire connector used for connecting coaxial cables, and particularly to one having a housing to receive an end of the cable, a serrated penetrating member which penetrates through the insulating layer of the cable to contact an outer conductor of the cable and which is connected electrically to a sleeve member, and a pin plug member having a contact end to contact an inner conductor of the cable.
A typical conventional coaxial cable connector includes a substantially cylindrical casing for receiving the end of a coaxial cable. The outer insulating layer of the coaxial cable must be peeled away from the outer conductor and the outer conductor must be folded outward to contact with the inner wall of the casing when the cable is inserted into the casing. The inner conductor of the cable thereby exposed enters a forwarding tube-like plug portion integrated with the cylindrical casing. It is somewhat inconvenient to use such a wire connector since the insulating layer of the cable has to peeled off from the conductor.